


Superior

by Dan_Felton



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki: Agent of Asgard Vol 1. (2014), M/M, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: Esta es la historia de Loki, un joven dios nórdico que actualmente busca lidiar con la extraña fase de la adolescencia, algo que supuestamente sería fácil aunque no conto con el reciente evento llevado a cabo por Red Skull y su muy nueva y extraña relación con Tony Stark, mejor conocido como Iron-Man...[Earth 616] [Serie de Viñetas][AU]





	Superior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en el comic: Loki Agent of Asgard #1 
> 
> Debo aclarar que no he leído "muchos" cómics como para sentirme del todo seguro de haber plasmado las personalidades de manera correcta. Sin embargo aquí está mi aporte 
> 
> Este fic participa en el FrostIron week organizada por la página Frost Iron en Facebook ♡ 
> 
> Día diez: Universo Alterno. 
> 
> Hey, se que es la tierra original pero nunca he visto un Fanfic de ellos del 616! y mucho menos en español... 
> 
> Ahora me siento un poco mal, quería participar con más cosas en la Week pero el tiempo terminó yéndoseme de las manos ;^;

Loki gruño para sus adentros cuando tuvo que sostener su cabeza para evitar marearse, quizá había subestimado demasiado a la bebida midgardiana que los mortales llamaban "hidromiel", o la patética imitación de ella puesto que no se comparaba ni por asomo a la verdadera bebida que se preparaba en Asgardia. 

Dejo salir un gemido lastimero mientras cerraba sus ojos y masajeaba sus cienes. Thor se encontraba tirado unos pasos más hacia su izquierda. Loki intento desperezarse alzando sus brazos pero lastimándose en el acto, siseo algo ininteligible mientras frotaba sus muñecas que se encontraban encadenadas contra el suelo. Frunció el ceño con molestia mientras veía la cadena. 

Algo más espabilado, comenzó a analizar la estancia, había una considerable cantidad de botellas tiradas aunque no las suficientes como para noquear de aquella forma a dos dioses Asgardianos. Se agachó brevemente tomando una de las botellas en el suelo notando como esta no poseía alguna etiqueta comercial que él conociera, parecían hechas para alguien como Thor, guardo ese dato en su mente colocándose nuevamente de pie. 

Rápidamente identificó una de las habitaciones de la Torre de los Vengadores. Las paredes eran lisas y grises con un enorme ventanal de vidrios blindados detrás suya que le permitía ver una enorme sala, Loki concluyó que se trataba del simulador de combate del que Tony Stark se ufanaba por haber construido. Casi parecía que lo único fuera de lugar en ese sitio era él, golpeado y encadenado al suelo, sonrió burlón cuando jaló las cadenas con una fuerza bastante considerable y estas simplemente permanecieron estoicas ante ello, amplio su sonrisa guardando nuevamente el dato. 

—Oh, Stark, Stark, Stark— murmuro divertido mientras dirigía su mirada hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, estaba casi seguro que una cámara se encontraba colocada en dicho sintió, suspiro levemente con un aire dramático —¿Qué pensará mi hermano cuando sepa esto? Has sido un mentiroso.— Añadió chasqueando la lengua. 

Volvió a sentarse en el alfeizar de la ventana, colocó su espalda recta mientras cruzaba sus piernas y comenzaba a admirar el esmalte de sus uñas, frunció levemente el ceño, necesitaba aplicarles otro acabado. Bostezo después de un rato, levantando su mirada cuando el sonido de unos pasos comenzaba a escucharse. 

Sonrió cual gato de gato de Cheshire cuando, lo que parecía, un recién levantado y escasamente vestido Tony Stark apareció en el umbral de la puerta, el hombre tenía el cabello alborotado y vestía  unos ajustados boxers negros. La sonrisa de Loki aumento considerablemente. 

—Tú, pequeña mierdecilla, ni siquiera intentes huir—Gruño Tony mientras colocaba en su mano izquierda lo que parecía una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una canica, cuando el objeto toco su palma este fue mutando rápidamente, cubriendo su mano con lo que parecía un guantelete de la armadura Iron-Man. 

Loki suavizo su sonrisa cuando los confundidos orbes del hombre chocaron contra los suyos, el chico ladeo un poco su cabeza haciéndolo ver casi angelical, Tony solo entrecerró los ojos dudando durante unos segundos si hacia lo correcto apuntándole con su arma, negó con la cabeza bajando y apagando el repulsor, el chico frente a él seguía siendo Loki, quizá no era el mismo Loki que los había estado jodiendo durante gran parte de su vida pero si era el mismo que hace unas horas había hackeado sus sistemas operativos algo que hasta el momento él había considerado como inexpugnable y también era el mismo pequeño engendró que solía seguir a Thor como un patito a su madre, recordó al final, realmente no quería volver a endurecer al dios del trueno. 

Negó con la cabeza nuevamente mientras apretaba el tabique de su nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar y se sentaba junto al chico en el alfeizar, Loki le miro curioso, Tony solo suspiro, a veces había momentos en los que odiaba haber realizado un voto de sobriedad. 

—¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?— murmuro Tony provocando que el dios le mirara divertido y comenzara a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda , las cadenas comenzaron a tintinear levemente y aquello causo un resoplido de risa en el menor y un sofocado suspiro de resignación en el ingeniero. 

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?— pregunto Tony al final, Loki se encogió de hombros, el hombre arqueo sus cejas a modo de pregunta—. Ambos sabemos que estas cadenas no te contendrán por mucho tiempo, fueron creadas para luchar contra la fuerza no contra la magia. 

Loki suspiro—Creo que me apetecía un momento familiar— Murmuro él—, además tu tecnología me impresiona, unas cadenas  que se vuelven proporcionalmente más resistentes mientras uno aumente la fuerza con la que las jala, eso no se ve todos los días Stark, ni siquiera en Asgardia—Tony sonrió levemente—. También admiro el hidromiel personalizado, no sabía que con una pequeña muestra de sangre se podía hacer todo eso. 

Bromeo al final, Tony se tenso, Loki rodo los ojos. 

—No tengo intenciones de contarle a Thor, después de todo tu cumpliste tu promesa, eliminaste todo registro de ADN en tu base de datos- la acabo de hackear así que lo se- pero las cosas que hiciste con él, las que  no fueron diseñadas para ser un arma siguen en pie— el chico elevo sus manos provocando un nuevo tintineo de las cadenas. Tony hizo una mueca. 

—Todo puede ser usado como un arma, grande o pequeño, sólido o gas, no importa mientras sepas como utilizarla. La tapa de un lapicero presionada correctamente en una arteria carótida puede matar a un hombre de manera efectiva. 

Razonó él, Loki suspiro, Tony clavo sus azules orbes en el rostro del menor notando como sus facciones infantiles aún salían a relucir después de tanto tiempo, a veces solía olvidar que aquél chico realmente era la reencarnación del dios del mal. 

Hablaron un poco más de cosas tan triviales como el color de su ropa hasta cosas tecnológicas y actuales, sin duda Loki tenía mucho más conocimiento del mundo moderno de lo que él creía, Tony sonreía complacido e incluso se asombraba con algunos datos y descubrimientos del chico, Loki solo sonreía ufano encantado de provocar dichos  gestos en el inventor, después de todo uno no tenía la oportunidad de impresionar a Tony Stark todos los días, él era el hombre del mañana, el futurista, como lo llamaban los medios, y Loki ahora solo era un chico con Internet y demasiado  tiempo libre, y el crimen que nunca será perdonado, añadió aquella odiosa y chillona vocecita de su subconsciente. 

Loki frunció el ceño cuando escucho la voz del Capitán América y la Viuda negra comenzar a acercarse. Miro por el rabillo de su ojo hacia Thor que parecía seguir en su burdo intentó de "Sueño de Odín", miro nuevamente al moreno, este seguía ensimismado en alguna platica sobre nanotecnología, finalmente suspiró haciendo una sutil floritura con sus dedos provocando que las cadenas se abriesen. 

Realmente lamentaba  tener que irse, él adoraba tener aquellas pláticas con el filántropo, en realidad parecía tener un pequeño crush con él, el hombre que había pasado de ser un fabricante de armas, un mercader de la muerte a un superhéroe, un símbolo de libertad, quizá había errado en algunos puntos, era humano después de todo, pero parecía siempre estar en constante cambio, aprendiendo de sus errores y evolucionando con ellos. 

Se colocó enfrente de Tony haciendo que parará con su monólogo, le miró curioso antes de suspirar, Loki mostró sus muñecas dando a entender que finalmente había escapado de ellas. Un rubor leve se instaló en su rostro antes de que el se inclinara besando la coronilla del genio acariciando después su cabello con ternura. Tony  se quedó estático durante todo el proceso. 

Loki finalmente desapareció en una bruma verdosa murmurando un —Hasta luego Stark. 

El Capitán América  y la Viuda negra finalmente aparecieron en la sala observando la curiosa estampa, Thor se encontraba dormido en el suelo rodeado de una gran cantidad de botellas vacías, Tony por su parte se encontraba vestido únicamente con sus boxers sentando en el alfeizar de la ventana con una mirada de confusión bastante inusual en él, y el lugar dónde debería haber estado Loki se encontraba vacío. Natasha suspiro mientras regresaba a avisar a los agentes de SHIELD que ya no había ningún detenido para apresar. 

Steve por su parte colocó un gesto de "No quiero saber que ocurre aquí" antes de dar media vuelta y salir, Tony finalmente pareció reaccionar suspirando  y negando con la cabeza en una sonrisa boba. 

—Maldito mocoso. 

Gruño con diversión colocándose de pie y saliendo de la habitación. Más tarde Thor despertaría confuso preguntando cuando su hermano había realizado su inevitable escape.


End file.
